Bodas
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: Rei Randor e Rainha Marlena estão celebrando suas Bodas de casamento e eles tem muitos motivos a mais para comemorar. Um dia sem Esqueleto e sem ataques a Grayskull.


**N/A: Eu não possuo Heman e os Mestres do Universo. Eu escrevi a história para entretenimento apenas e não estou lucrando nada com isso.**

* * *

A festa de vinte cinco anos de casados do Rei Randor e Rainha Marlena tinha sido incrível. A comemoração das bodas dos reis de Eternia movimentou a alta sociedade do planeta inteiro e da corte real nos últimos meses.

Reis, Rainhas, Imperadores, Generais, Comandantes, Governantes de Eternia e Ethéria e pessoas importantes de forma geral e também o povo de Eternia estavam presentes na celebração para parabenizar e presentear o Rei de Eternia Randor e sua esposa a Rainha Marlena .

A festa foi elegante, luxuosa e com toda pompa como tinha que ser e durou desde a tarde até ao anoitecer e foi muito celebrada por todos os convidados presentes.

A Rainha Marlena cuidou de tudo nos mínimos detalhes pessoalmente. Ela queria que ficasse tudo perfeito e realmente ficou. A festa foi magnífica e depois de horas de festividade os convidados começaram a se retirar felicitando o casal real novamente.

Os reis de Eternia foram uns dos últimos a sair da festa. Agora eles estavam sozinhos e caminhavam para seus aposentos.

Randor abriu a porta educadamente para Marlena entrar e depois fechou-a. A rainha caminhou lentamente e se sentou em um grande sofá, macio e confortável.

A suíte real era imensa e detalhadamente mobilhada para dar o máximo conforto do casal. O rei de Eternia ficou parado perto da porta e olhou para sua esposa e então tudo parou. Tudo.

Randor simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ele se dirigiu até o sofá e pegou sua mão carinhosamente, sentou-se ao lado dela, pôs a mão em seu rosto e suavemente a beijou.

Marlena não esperava que seu esposo a beijasse assim, tão inesperadamente. Surpresa, ela não conseguiu fazer outra coisa que não passar as mãos nos ombros dele e segurá-lo firme, e abrir os lábios para recebê-lo e lhe retribuir o beijo.

Randor passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Marlena com cuidado e determinação, mas ainda com total delicadeza e a rainha passou as dela ao redor de seus ombros indo até suas costas, e depois se seguiram beijos doces e suaves.

Quando, por fim, eles se afastaram, Marlena olhou dentro dos olhos de seu esposo, surpresa mas muito feliz com a atitude dele.

– Minha querida, não podemos continuar isso aqui, podemos?

Randor falou com uma voz baixa, mas firme e um pouco rouca também e sua esposa podia sentir seu desejo nela.

– Randor...

-Você está muito cansada? Marlena... Se você estiver eu vou entender perfeitamente.

-Eu estou um pouco cansada.

-Bem, se quiser podemos falar sobre a festa, os convidados...

-Não. Falaremos disso amanhã.

-Sobre nossos filhos, então?...

-Adam e Adora estavam maravilhosos. Me orgulho tanto deles.

-Eu também. Mesmo Adam, ele é imaturo e irresponsável, mas acredito que é apenas uma fase ruim. Ele é um bom rapaz e tem um bom coração.

-Acredite Randor, nosso filho tem o coração de um grande herói e você ainda vai se orgulhar muito dele.

-Acredito que você tenha razão, Marlena. Mas as vezes ele me entristece muito com suas atitudes. Eu quero me orgulhar de Adam como me orgulho de Adora. e espero que não demore muito para isso acontecer.

-Eu também, Randor. Mas, não é sobre nossos filhos que quero falar esta noite.

-Então... O que você quer fazer minha querida?

A rainha de Eternia apenas sorriu baixinho colocando a mão na frente da boca. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sua esposa sorriu novamente. Era o suficiente. Após vinte e cinco anos juntos ele a compreendia mesmo sem palavras ditas.

Ele a pegou amavelmente em sua mão e a ajudou a se levantar do sofá, depois segurou suas mãos beijando-as com carinho.

-Vamos tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco minha querida.

-Precisamos relaxar realmente depois de toda a agitação desse dia.

Eles se dirigiram ao imenso banheiro da suíte real juntos. Depois do banho relaxante e duradouro ele a pegou no colo e a carregou até sua enorme cama.

Este era o mesmo quarto em que, por tantas vezes nos últimos vinte e cinco anos ele havia feito amor com Marlena e onde eles se sentiam completamente a vontade.

Randor a deitou suavemente na grande cama enquanto ela apenas o olhava com olhos desejosos e apaixonados.

Por um breve momento, os dois apenas se olharam, até que Randor se deitou ao lado dela e começou com a beijá-la apaixonadamente.

– Randor... eu te amo...

-Eu também te amo Marlena. Eu te amo tanto, tanto. São vinte cinco anos minha querida.

– Sim, meu amor. Vinte cinco anos e eu te amos mais do que antes.

Ele ao ouvir suas palavras sorriu para ela com um pouco de carinho, malícia e paixão misturados no sorriso.

– Eu sei e eu te amo mais a cada dia também minha rainha. Suponho então que você queira me ajudar a me livrar do meu roupão, certo?

Ele não precisou falar uma segunda vez. Marlena começou a tirar-lhe o roupão e depois gentilmente começou a tirar o seu próprio ajudada por seu esposo.

Pacientemente e com a toda delicadeza dela, Randor terminou de tirar seu roupão, enquanto a beijava sem parar. E por fim, revelou para ela toda a nudez de seu corpo forte e experiente.

Ela olhou para Randor completamente sem roupa maravilhada com a beleza do corpo dele. O rei de Eternia não era mais um jovem, porém o tempo tinha sido generoso com ele após vinte e cinco anos passados.

Ela o observava enquanto ele começou a acariciá-la com carinho e ternura, fazendo com que ela ficasse sem fôlego. Ele foi beijando a sua cintura e daí para cima.

Por um instante, Randor parou com as carícias e observou Marlena atentamente. Ela era a mulher mais linda que ele já vira em Eternia, mesmo ela não sendo natural do planeta.

Randor abaixou-se e começou a beijar seus pés. Ele foi subindo até os tornozelos, quadril, barriga, seios, e a seguir ele buscou os lábios de Marlena, beijando-a de uma maneira ávida e apaixonada.

Ela retribuiu o beijo com grande ardor, enquanto sentia o calor do corpo dele e imediatamente ela pressionou o próprio corpo contra o de Randor, ansiando pelo seu amor. Ele a olhou com um sorriso desejoso e muito feliz.

Randor começou a beijar o corpo de Marlena e a acariciou novamente, e traçou uma linha de beijos a partir de sua cintura, passando por seu umbigo e subindo até seu pescoço e suas orelhas.

Enquanto ela já queimava de desejo ardente, Randor se pôs sobre ela, levantando seus quadris e acariciando-os e ao mesmo tempo beijando sua boca convidativa e doce. Ela o abraçou forte, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo.

-Randor...

– Não há pressa, minha querida.

– Mas... Randor, porque você é tão mal...

– Shhh! O restante da noite é apenas nossa. Vamos fazer nossa própria comemoração. Como eu disse minha rainha, não há pressa...


End file.
